A princess life
by Phildale
Summary: Thor and Loki had a younger sister Lia. Lia is the family's hellion and always making fun of her brothers. Lia will not be in the movies, this happened long before that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pilot

It was a beautiful morning in Asgard. The city flourished equally as the palace. Inside the palace sat the royal family and had breakfast. There sat them all and pleased by the breakfast buffet that was on the table ... all except one the young princess Lia.

"Where is Lia, she should have gone up now," Frigga said tiresome.

"It's the same thing every morning, she is always late for breakfast well actually she is almost always late for everything." Thor said to his brother.

"I do not even think that a frost giant from Jotunheim could wake her" Loki joked and both he and Thor laughed.

Odin sent a guard to wake his daughter. A few minutes later he came back without Lia.

"Where is my daughter?" Odin asked the guard.

"Your Majesty, I tried to wake her but I could not get an answer."

"Typically her," Loki said.

Frigga sighed and threw the napkin on the table and went to retrieve her daughter. When she arrived, she felt the door and it was locked. Frigga used magic to get in and there was Lia sleeping upside down on the side of the bed. Frigga went up to her and took away the hair from the Lia's face.  
"Lia ... LIA" Frigga cried and Lia awoke and fell down from the bed.

"Oh good you are awake"

"Mom did we not had this discussion before, like yesterday and yesterday before that." Lia said tired.

"Then maybe you should start to go up a little earlier as we others do and you would not be awakened with bruises in the morning." Frigga said determined.

"Are you kidding, it is enough to have a drooling wolf on yourself every morning" Lia said and crossed her arms and looked at her white dire wolf Disa lying in her basket and looked up at her.

"Hurry on now the others is waiting for you and after breakfast you come with me to the workroom and continue with your lessons." Frigga said and left the room while Lia sighed and grimaced and mocked.

"Life as a princess sucks," she said to her wolf friend.

Lia is the goddess of light and darkness. A goddess who can see and do justice on both sides, but as the princess of Asgard, it does not apply only to protect the nine realms instead, you have certain responsibilities and expectations, trained to be an example like her mother the Queen.

In a few hours per day she is with her mom and read books, learns etiquette, sing, dance and talk. But as a warrior you also have to train to fight and every day she had a long workout with her friends or with her brothers.

Lia got dressed in red trousers with a purple long sleeved shirt and leather boots and went to the dining room with Disa. When she arrived she greeted with a big yawn.

"Good morning to you too, I'm glad you decided to come," Odin said.

Lia gave her father a big smile and sat down next to her mother and ate her breakfast.

The dining room was not so big but beautifully decorated and adornment and a large open wall into the garden with white curtains.

Every day was served a large food buffet at every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Bread, ham, fruit & vegetables, pastries, meats, potatoes, finger foods, milk and juices of various fruits, but at dinner there was beer or wine to drink.

Lia took her plate and picking a couple of slices of bread, a slice of melon, ham and sausage, muffins and juice.

"Why are you're red in the forehead?" Loki asked and Lia felt a bump on her forehead.

"Falling out of bed again, can you tell?"

"Very" Loki nodded Lia sighed and had finished her breakfast.

After breakfast went Lia and her mother to the study room and started working. The first lesson was etiquette and it was the one that was the most boring topic she knew, and now there was talk practice.

The most important thing for a princess is being able to speak well. Being able to express themselves politely is very important that in every situation, choose the right words and pronounce them with dignity, as Lia cared about any such thing. Well, at least her mother.

"Lia, what would you say if you want to offer your guest a glass of wine?" Frigga asked Lia who leaned against her desk.

"I say: Can I offer you a glass of our delicious wine?"

"Great but remember to pronounce the words with rounded tones" Frigga reminded.

"Do you really think the guests would rather listen to the tone, instead of what I'm saying?"

"Some love to hear than to talk my dear." Frigga smiled at her daughter "Have you brushed your hair today?" Frigga felt Lia's hair.

"I look good mother let my hair be" Lia said.

Next lesson was music lesson and today it was playing instruments. Lia could play three instruments, lute, harp and flute. Lia picked up her flute and started playing.

It was a song called _the star the night_. It was Frigga favorite and very difficult and long to play. It required lots of concentration. Frigga sat down and closed her eyes and listened while her daughter played.

After the last lesson was finally time to train. Lia is a girl who likes to move when she exercises. For her, it's not just wielded sword, archery or learns how to fight. Lia is a flexible warrior and love the feeling to hunt and swing around.

She and Disa went to a large indoor arena. There were all kinds of workout gear and obstacle courses in order to survive in the wild. There she met her friend Vala, she has been Lia's best friend since childhood and Vala's mother is a healer at the palaces.

The arena had Vala prepared for Lia's workout today was the shooting spot. Lia would shoot as many animals and monsters as possible every creature has a certain number.

"Hello Vala how is it going?" Lia greeted.

"Lia everything is good except our trophies are not happy" Vala said, pouring a certain ink on them soft tufts that sat on the end of the arrows.

"I can imagine that they are but I have to work out. Where are they?" Lia asked.

"They're in the dressing room and try the costumes." Vala replied.

Lia's six friends came out of the locker room completely embarrassed. "Lia and Vala we protest against this." Andor said a friend of Lia.

"The servant's had other things to do today, so we had no choice." Vala said.

"I refuse to show me in this." Everyone else agreed.

"Come on, it does not hurt when I shoot." Lia convinced her friends. They gave up and started the training. Lia fired on while everyone else ran around.

Meanwhile the training arena was Thor and Loki there already with Sif and the Warriors Three Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral and Odin stood atop the railing and looked toward his sons with pride.

Just when all would take a small break came Lia's friend Eivar running, being chased by Lia herself.

"Eivar it does not help if you run for your life, you have to die sometime." but he did not give up. He ran up the stairs and then vanished among the pillars. Lia stop in the middle of the plane and searched carefully in a long while.

"Give up your highness?" Fandral mocked funnily.

"Says who slacks." Lia grinned and scoffed back.

Odin looked toward his daughter and explored her skill while everyone else watched. Lia stepped hard on the ground, listening for vibrations. She looked carefully around. Then she heard a noise and it sounded not so far away.

Until she saw a dark figure sneaking in between the pillars when she shot the arrow quickly and Eivar was hit straight in the butt.

Odin followed the arrow and Eivar was only two pillars away from him. Odin smiled and applauded for her daughter "Well done my daughter." he said proudly.

"Thank you father" She said went up to her father and leaned against the railing and rest.

Then came Vala in with the other candidates and were full of dots after Lia's shooting. They had been chased around almost the entire palace. Vala had a writing roll with it and wrote down all the points.

All her friends had dressed up as villains, but all had different skills. All had spots on them and numbers shown were up to 1-10.

"You have 150 points so far Lia, so now we'll see on Eivar ... it gets zero points." She said as she looked at him. Eivar had number 10 and would be a villain who was good at sneaking. "Eivar" Lia said and Eivar rolled his eyes and turned around and there was a small dot on the backside "Sorry Eivar." Lia and her friends laughed.

Lia said goodbye to her friends and went along with Vala toward her room.

But Lia could not be quiet to hear what Fandral told the girls who he was standing and flirting with.

"When you're in combat must be knowledgeable in and be a talented fencer, but it takes more than that. It takes courage, it is my strength." He told me before the girls giggling cute on him. But Lia turned and smiled amused "But please." Lia said and went to him.

Lia and Fandral have always joked with each other, but it used to be Lia who always gets the last word.

"Then Fandral, then you may not have something in the making quick turnaround 'Catching the arrow'?" she asked.

"What is 'catching the arrow?' He asked strangely.

"You'll catch an arrow from the archer who shoots at you and then shooting back to him, but then we use a fruit as a target." Vala explained

In the royal garden were Lia, Vala and Fandral and prepared for the training.

Obviously Fandral could not resist this because he got all the looks from his girls, and he will do anything for his beloved ladies.

"You're not nervous?" Vala asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." Fandral reply charming towards Vala "May I ask one thing? When you said that the target was the fruit, I thought that we were aiming toward such as a fruit basket and not my head." Fandral asked nervously. He had an apple fastened with string on his head.

"The thing is that she is supposed to shoot the shooter and be gladthat she will not aim for your heart." She said quietly and waved to Lia to tell me that they were ready and Lia turned around.

Fandral was aiming for Lia and she waited patiently.

Fandral felt nervous because he has never done this before, He did not want to shoot Lia by accident. He released the arrow and flew away. Lia listened for the arrow and took hold of the arrow in perfect time and aimed back toward him and hit the apple.

Fandral lost his breath for a while but recovered quickly.

Lia thanked Fandral's for his 'bravery' and let him go.

"Hey where are the girls?"

"I sent them away, they were disruptive." Lia said, and Fandral sighed and walked away.

Lia and Vala was just going to go but was stopped by a soldier.

The soldier bowed before the Princess' Your Highness the Queen wants to see you in the garden as soon as possible. "He said and Lia sighed.

"Okay, tell my mother that I will get there as soon as I'm done." The soldier nodded and bowed again and walked away.

"Lia, you are finished for today"

"I know but my mother does not know it." Lia smiled "It does not hurt to take a little break between everything and be ready before the horror that comes within a few days." The smile fell.

"What is it?" Vala asked.

"In three days there will be a party and just for ladies. Mom has certainly ordered a new dress for me and the horror is that I need to spend time with spoiled, rotten, ignorant, stupid people who think they know better than everyone else. Life as a princess stinks."

"It is not so bad, I mean, you never hang out with them anyway." Vala said encouraging.

"No, but you do not hear their little chicken sounds all over the place: Look at my dress is it not beautiful, this pastry looks like a gemstone, have you seen her dress the color what an abominable. Lia how are your brothers? Where are they? "She mimicked Vala laughed but Lia was just more annoyed.

"Forgive me, but the way you described it, it's hard to picture it." Vala said amused Lia just rolled her eyes. "Welcome to my life."

It was time to part ways Lia could not let her mother to wait longer. She went up to her room and changed into a bright yellow dress with turquoise stitched patterns on the sleeves and the sides of the dress. As a princess you have to sometime show up properly dressed even if you do not like it.

The garden was large and beautiful and big as the throne room. Lia went into the garden with Disa and met her mother who was in the big pavilion. It was made of gold and white roses grew around it even on the ceiling.

"Ah, there you are Lia, please come and help me." Lia accompanied and helped with everything, menu, silver, table setting, flower arrangements and more, shit.

Three hours later the party was going. Lia had to change over to something fancier. A light green dress without sleeves with a silver belt and silver jewelry at the chest, and her hair was down released hair braided crown around the head and purple flowers in the hair.

Frigga does not usually have these partiers. Lia however, did not like it. All talked just a bunch of nonsense. This celebration was just invited noble and some are very snobbish and cares most about themselves. But Lia tries to stand out.

As Things T party were in the castle garden in the large pavilion that was made of gold. There were long tables full of goodies and drinks. People were talking while the others ate and drank.

Lia went around in the garden and nodded to everyone who saw her and nodded back

The social life of the royal court is nothing further. Lia had her own friends, and she preferred to spend time with them rather.

Later in the evening Lia went to the lounges room. There was already Thor, Loki and the others, they welcome her "How's your head?" Lia patted Fandral's head and chuckle.

"It feels fine. If you sifted more into my head, I probably would have a scar now." he pointed out.

"Then your ladies would have something to admire over." Everyone else laugh.

"Fandral told us about your little training. We have never heard of 'Catching the arrow'." Loki explained.

"No, but you do not follow my workout schedule." She noted.

"Knows father about this?" Thor stood behind her, and asks her.

"Of course, otherwise I would be in trouble." That was a lie. Lia knew that her dad would freak out if he knew. After all she was her father's only daughter.

The thing is that this kind of training or something similar you should ideally have supervision, but Lia doing as she wants sometimes.

There are a few things that do not suck in a princess's life: her family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the neighbor Hel

An early morning Lia decided to take a ride and be gone all day. She had packed a picnic and rode away on her horse Fjalar.

Fjalar is a dark brown horse with light brown mane and tail. Lia loves to ride and she has worked in the stables ever since when she was a little girl.

She rode up to the mountains on the way there was a wide path uphill with a beautiful view over the landscape, she rode through a cave, and in it there was a large and long road through the mountains. On the ground there was water that had fallen from the small waterfalls and small greens that grew on the walls and edges.

After the long road you will come to a beautiful valley with wild horses running around. It was here Fjalar was born. Fjalar was just a young horse when they met and Lia felt that he was a horse for her and after 10 years later they are still inseparable.

These horses were actually very special for Asgard. In the past there were even horses that were both gold and silver but they were hunted down because of it and became extinct, it is said they have seen the silver white horse but nobody has ever believed it.

Nowadays, they only black, brown, white and gray and other colors, but they still have their noble traits.

Anyway Lia sat down in the grass and ate her breakfast and gave Fjalar some apples.

Lia went a bit around and enjoyed the place and breathed in the fresh air. Lia also went up to the wild horses and greeted, they were a little timid, but sometimes a horse came and sniffed her hand.

Lia looked up at the sun and realized that it was time to ride home. She jumped into the saddle and rode off.

Just a few kilometers away from home began Fjalar behave strange that he was afraid of something.

"Shh," reassured him but he had his ears were still backward. She managed to get him to go but they got nowhere. This was strange.

Lia jumped off and began to lead her horse instead and it worked.

Far from there was the pale disgusting little man, he was holding a wooden mallet and he was ready to strike.

Everything was quiet and Lia stood beside Fjalar and completely out of nowhere came the pale man and struck her head and she got a wound in her forehead.

Fjalar got scared and galloped away while the man pulled away Lia through an underground hole that came up from nowhere.

* * *

In the dining room sat the royal family and ate dinner and Frigga began to be wonder about Lia's delay.

"Boys do you know where Lia is?" She asked her sons.

"She rode this morning she usually comes home at this time," Loki replied.

"It's all right, my dear. She'll probably comes running in here and fill her plate." Odin said comforting and took her hand.

After a long while, they started really getting worried. It was not like Lia will be too late or even miss dinner. Then came Hogun ran into the throne room "Your Highness Lia's horse has come back but Lia is not. She's gone."

"Find her and FAST." Odin ordered and Thor and Loki followed and decided to help to find their sister.

* * *

Down in the underworld Lia woke up with a huge pain. She looked around and she was in a dark large room.

"I could heal the wound for you, but you know me I'm no merciful type." Lia heard the voice but could not really see where the person who spoke.

But soon she saw her: The goddess Hel ruler of the underworld. Lia panicked and yelled when she saw her face, Hel's face had two different sides, one side was beautiful but on the other side was rotten and disgusting, and almost no skin.

Hel was a horrible goddess and this was the first time that Lia has met her in person.

"Welcome to the underworld princess, I'm ..."

"I know who you are and you do not get much further." Lia said quickly and disgusting but Hel did not like people who interrupted her.

"How dare you?" Hel said in the low tone.

"Sorry what did you say?" Lia asked.

"I've never been so insulted. You know what happens when people interrupt me?" She sounded like a spoiled brat.

"No and I have no intension to find out." Lia frowned.

Hel looked at her for a long moment and said nothing but Lia had no desire at all to stay, she felt sick when she saw when some small parts ran down from her rotten side.

"You have inherited your mother's beauty I was once also a beauty but that all changed because of your father, the man who cursed me into a monster." She said and went around Lia.

"You tried to kill my mom because her beauty stood in the way of your own." Hel turned to Lia with a menacing look.

"Well it's the truth." Lia said smartly.

Lia and Hel looked at each other with angry eyes. What will happen now?

* * *

Thor and Loki and the others were out looking for Lia, but have not yet found any sign. But Sif looked down and found the hoof traces Fjalar.

"Guys come and check." The others turned and looked at what Sif had found.

"Traces of Lia's horse the soil here is quite soft if we follow the tracks, we might find something."

"We must hurry before it gets dark." All rode away and later on the way the tracks disappear. They stopped to look around.

Loki looked carefully at the ground on the tracks but instead he found a small red spot. It was blood and then saw another track. In the ground there was the sign of something had been dragged and pulled away "Thor" Loki shouted and showed him.

The tracks ended at some boulders "Hey check this out" Hogun pointed towards some cracks that had formed a circle into the ground and crossed to the rocks.

"This can only mean one thing." Hogun said.

"Hel" Thor said "The goddess of underworld, she is nobody to play with. We have to do something now." Sif said concerned.

"We will. We'll go down and fight." Thor said and was ready to strike with his hammer.

"No Thor wait, we cannot just go and attack." Loki stopped his brother.

"Hel took our sister, who knows what she's doing to her."

"It does not matter. If we go and tell her, or if we fight Hel on our own we are not strong enough to take her, she'll only take us as small boys."

Thor knew he spoke the truth and lowered the hammer.

"The only thing she most fears is father. If we go and get him, she will kneel down and give up." Loki explained and Thor agreed.

"But somebody must go down and distract Hel while someone fetches father." Thor said and Loki nodded.

"You go get our father and tell him everything." Thor turned and told to Sif and the three warriors.

"And you? Will you go down there and fight that monster?" Fandral inquired.

"You are no match for her. She will beat against you as nothing." Volstagg said.

"When it comes to our sister and we'll do everything to her to save her. She would do the same for us." Loki said determined.

The others went off to warn the king, while Thor and Loki made ready to journey to the underworld: A place with only death and misery.

"You ready brother?" Thor checked against Loki.

"As ready as I can be." Loki replied, Thor raised his hammer and opened the entrance. It was a big deep hole and both were a little hesitant to jump down.

"Ladies first." Thor said and Loki looked down into the hole, it did not look nice. Both jumped into the hole and the entrance was shut.

* * *

Down in Hel's palace Nasheim Lia was in the throne room and argued with the sour rotten Queen of death. So far, those two have been arguing like two teenagers.

Lia was sitting at a pillar and sing a chant.

" _I'm_ _stuck in_ _a world_ _of death_ _and_ _an_ _ugly_ _little_ _lady_ _who_ _getting_ _on my_ _nerves_."

" _Go_ _on my mind_ _and_ _I do not know_ _if_ _her_ _body_ _is_ _hers_." And then her stomach rumbled.

Hel sat at her mirror and fixes to herself. Lia looked disgusted at Hel and became more disgusted when she saw something running down from her eyes.

Lia widened her eyes when she realized it was blood. She felt sick and it got worse when Hel plucked out her eyes and wiped them clean, Lia shudder.

Then she noticed that she had a bundle of black hair on her left shoulder. She picked it up and saw that there were small pieces of meat on the hair roots. Lia screamed and threw it away and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Be careful, it is my hair." Hel yelled.

"Then why did it not grow from your head?" Lia said and how in the world did it get on her shoulder?

Hel glared at Lia and sat back in her eyes, and Lia ran to the window and vomited.

"Weak creep." Hel said as she finished twirled her right eye.

"Come on guys, I cannot take it more. I'll drown in disgustingness." Lia cried out and heard Hel laughed.

"Shut up, miss rotten." Lia said angry.

* * *

Thor and Loki finally came up to Hel's palace Nasheim. Hel's castle was black and filled with skeletons and a huge death skull of a giant at the entrance.

Around the castle there was a river full of souls, and you could hear their faint cries.

They both took a breather after all the running and climbing because there are no made roads to the underworld.

"Come on brother, Lia need us." Thor said, and they started running again but tendon.

" _Ahhhhhhh_."

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"It sounded like a scream." Loki said.

" _Your mother_ _sucks_ _on her own eyes_." Lia cried.

Thor and Loki heard their sister and ran to find her.

When they reached the bridge it disappeared by itself. Thor tried an attempted to fly over but he fell down and Loki grabbed his hand in time. Quite suddenly they felt weak as they had not slept for several days.

"What are we going to do now?"

"No worries my sons, I am already here." Odin said, and behind him were Sif and the others, and the guard.

"Father, you here" Loki said.

"Yes, I 'am. Have you found Lia?"

"No, but we heard her scream in there." Thor said exhausted.

"Move over." Odin they ordered, and he used his staff to create a new bridge and shot toward the door, then they ran into.

Lia however, was tired, so tired that it was a wonder she could still stand up. There was something about this place.

"What was I thinking? If I had known that you would be this annoying, I would not have drawn you here." Hel said irritated.

"But now you did and you have proven that you are completely useless on your job. Here you've had all day on you to destroy me and instead sits here just doing nothing except fixing yourself beautiful and most of you are in a pile on the floor. "Lia pointed to the pile of body rest on the floor.

"By the way if you lose your nails, you can put them on your ship, then you know where you have them."

Hel became so angry and tore off her nails from her rotten side and put them in Lia's hand.

"Knock yourself out princess." Hel said, and Lia threw them away.

"Okay look Hel during those last few hours has you taken out your eyes, your nails, your fingers, your teeth, your ears and your hair. Is there something on your body that is completely fresh?" Lia asked.

"You are so rude."

"Me? You should say who disgusts herself around all the time"

"If you do not shut your mouth now I feed you to souls." Hel threatened.

"Oh come on yours rottenness."

Then Odin, Thor, Loki and the soldiers storming into the room and surrounded Hel.

"It was about time." Lia said, and fell flat on the floor exhausted.

"Thor and Loki bring your sister back home." Odin said to his sons, Thor carried her in his arms.

"And you Hel. I warned you to stay away from my family. One time you were thinking to kill my beloved wife and then you decide to take my only daughter away from me." Odin said angrily and Hel was scared.

"As your punishment I take your powers that give you entry to our world" The wand stole Hel's powers "and curse you in your own home. I King of Asgard curse you." Odin cried out and threw Hel into the river and the souls pulled her down into the depths.

Frigga was waiting at the entrance patiently for her family. She hoped that all were unharmed especially her beloved daughter.

Then she saw them arrive at the palace and Thor jumped from the horse with Lia in her arms Frigga ran.

"Is she all right?" Frigga cried worried.

"She is fine, just exhausted." Thor insured.

"She's hurt. Fast fetch a healer and take her to her room." Frigga saw the wound in Lia's forehead and ordered a guard.

Thor saw his father had come back and shouted at him and Thor left of Lia to Volstagg and carried her to her chambers.

"What is it my son?"

"When I and Loki were in the underworld something happened to us. When we arrived at Hel's palace, we were completely exhausted. I could not even fly." Thor tried to explain

"Your forces had been weakened. The underworld is a horrible place and a world full of mysteries. That world is only a place of death and no living being are not supposed to be there. When you two were down there the darkness took your energy and it was thanks to your powers that kept you alive." Odin explained.

All went to their beds and said goodnight. Frigga had just washed the wound and Disa pulled the blanket over her owner and lay beside her.

Frigga kissed her daughter goodnight and left the room. Odin took Frigga in her arms and comforted her.

"I am so relieved that she is home and unharmed." Frigga said.

"Yes me too my dear. That monster will not get hold of her again or anyone else in our family. I can assure you." Odin said, and gave her a kiss and went to their chambers.

* * *

The next day woke Lia middle of the day. Lia felt totally numb in the body, she jumped up from the bed and stretched. She sat down at the edge of the bed and could not take another step, she was still tired but hungry.

Disa went and got one of her rabbit bones that Lia had given her.

Lia was about to pull the bell to fetch the servant. But Lia immediately fell from the stairs which was around the bed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Yes, yes, yes I am alive." Lia said ironically and her family came in.

"Lia what happened?" Frigga asked.

"I couldn't reach the bell." Lia whined.

Thor went and helped her up and placed her on the bed and she fell on her back.

"Hey thanks for you picked me up on the way home." Lia said tired and tried to find her brothers in the room. Both her brothers laughed and Loki tousles her hair.

"No problem sister."

"I hope you feel better?" Odin asked Lia gave him a big grin, "Look at me, I'm happy." She said and both Odin and Frigga smiled warmly at her. Odin excuses himself because he had to go to work, and Frigga went to fetch a tray of food to Lia.

Then it was just those three left in the room. Lia turned and saw Loki scratch his eye and got a flashback from yesterday. Lia turned and saw that Thor poked his ear. Then Lia had enough.

"Out" They frowned and wondered what she meant "OUT ... get out, get out" Lia threw the pillows on them and the brothers looked at her strange and walked out of the room.

Then her mother came in with food. "Where are your brothers?"

"Gone, I hope."

"Why..."

"Nothing" Lia interrupted and said quickly and took the meal tray. Then she heard Disa chew away skin from the bones, "Oh come on."

Great to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Peace agreements and drinks

Odin and his family were in the throne room. Odin had something very important to tell before the family.

"Everyone I have news about the family The Trants from the seventh realm." The Trants was a rich family who has been against the royal family for many years.

"What is it now? Do they have sent even more useless threat to us?" Thor said morosely

"No, fortunately, but I have managed to make a peace agreement with them." Everyone was relieved but it was still strange. A little while ago they wanted war and then they give up after all the preparations they have made.

"How have you achieved this?" Loki asked

"I went to them personally, and oddly enough, Lord Jai agreed with me." Odin told

"He comes here with his wife and sons in two days. This dinner is important, and I want everyone to do their best not to ruin this chance and that's includes you Lia." Odin said, pointing to his daughter Lia frowned.

"You can go now." Odin said to his children, and Frigga stayed to discuss more with her husband.

The siblings went to the corridor and talked about the meeting.

"Is this not a little strange? Then when we were little have they always been against us. First they want war, and now they want to have peace without getting anything out of it?" Loki said

"I agree with you brother." Thor agreed.

"It might not be as strange as it sounds." Lia said and the two brothers watched her.

"Our father may be old but he is not dying and has a reputation for a lot of other things. Lord Jai perhaps realized that they did not have a chance to win and in return they got keep their lives." The brothers agreed with her.

* * *

 _Two days later_

Odin and Frigga went together to the throne room and were nicely dressed. Oden had on his golden robe with gold and brown stitched pattern and his gold uniform. Frigga had a purple dress with silver stitching arms and braided hair.

When they came into the throne room, Thor and Loki were already there in their finest clothes.

"You are certainly in time, I see." Odin said and Frigga smiled big against them.

"My handsome boys, where is Lia?"

Lia was in the hall and hurried along with her wolf Disa.

Lia had a turquoise dress with a covering of gold over with red and blue pattern. She had let down the hair with two braids on the sides.

When she came to the throne room, and a young guard spoke "Announcing her Highness Princess Lia ..." The young guard stop when he saw the wolf came running "and the princess's companion Disa."

Lia went up to her family.

"Good choices dress simple and elegant." Frigga said proudly.

"I would rather wear pants then a big dress." Lia said.

"Not as long as I rule as queen." Frigga said and Lia rolled her eyes.

The guard announces and Lia sighed. To greet the guests were not the best bit. The men always have their own way to greet the princess.

Lia have meet men who are nervous, spots or yells when they talk. Not so nice.

The royal family showed up in front of their guests and Jai's family made entrance.

They bowed before the royal family but no happy smiles.

"Let me introduce my wife Anne and my sons, Bjorn and Robb." Lord Jai presented Odin kissed his wife's hand and she gave a small smile at him.

"And let me introduce my family. My queen Frigga" Frigga greeted them welcome, "My sons Thor and Loki and my daughter Lia."

"Boys" Lord Jai told to his sons and the boys shook hands with Thor and Loki and both kissed Lia's hand.

Bjorn was a real gentleman but behaved nervous. When was he going to kiss Lia's hand, he hesitated but he manages to get to the finish.

Robb was really rude and barely shook hands, and when he came to Lia, she felt he was using his tongue as he kissed her hand and gave her a wink.

Then came a servant and told them that the food was served and Odin showed the way in.

Robb offered his arm for Lia with a sly grin, but Thor saved the moment and offered his instead. Lia thanked him and went into the dining room.

The table was full of all kinds of food. Odin and Jai talked about business. Frigga did her best by creating a conversation with Anne, which was not successful, she was barely interested.

Thor and the others also tried to discuss as best they could. Bjorn was talking about his interest and it was door locks and puzzles.

Robb grew tired of his geeky brother and looked rather at the maids who served wine.

When he asked for more wine from the young girl and then he fondled her and she felt frightened and uncomfortable.

Bjorn was trying to tell his younger brother to stop but he did not manage to say a word but got nervous and chose to keep quiet.

"Can you please let the girl be alone? We sit and eat and what you are doing is not pleasant." Loki said and looked annoyed at him but Robb looked at him as if he did not really understand.

But he left the girl alone and Lia told her that she could go home and the girl bowed thanks.

Lia and her brothers said nothing more to those of the rest of the dinner.

* * *

It was late and Lia decided to go to bed.

Lia was sitting in her room with Disa and brooding over the Trant's family.

Then she heard someone standing at the door. She went and opened the door and saw that they were Bjorn who was sitting on his knees.

"Spying on me?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, I did not know that this was not your room. If I had known, I would have chosen some other room, I mean, I probably would have chosen a room that was empty or inhabited ..." Bjorn tried to explain.

"What are you doing outside my room Bjorn?" Lia sighed.

"Well, first I came here to apologize for my brother's behavior, and then I stopped myself because I thought you would be angry or something, and then I became more fascinated by the door lock." Bjorn pointed at the door, and Lia looked strangely at him.

Lia was a little more curious about what he just said and let him in.

"Look, I appreciate you coming here and I accept it, but why did you think I would be angry?"

"I do not know, some people do not usually like to talk or hang out with my family because of him, and he does not listen to what we others say." Bjorn told her, and Lia asked him to sit down.

"I know what the problem is. The problem is that you're a coward and you have to take the plunge and show whose boss."

"Should I kill him?" Bjorn asked confused and Lia rolled eyes.

"It was not what I meant. I mean you have to have courage to say No, I do all the time." Lia explained.

"I do not know, I've always been a little, just a little ... little frightened of him." Bjorn responded nervously.

"Seriously, you never barked or screamed at anyone when you're really angry?" Lia asked.

"No, never my mother would be frightened if she saw me get angry at someone or even raise my voice."

He sounded very pathetic but still sorry for him.

"My mother always said that I have to control myself because I'm the heir." Bjorn said.

"So how is it that you have to be invisible while your brother will behave like a pathetic rabbit?"

"I do not know, and my father does not seem to care that much, but mother is very proud of him."

Lia felt that he really needed something or do something that caused him to speak up. How in the world would it look like if when he becomes the new lord of Trant?

But of course she could not put themselves in their family affairs.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Lia asked and went to fetch wine.

"Oh, no thanks, I do not drink and I've heard you can get dizzy." Bjorn said.

"Have you never drink wine?" Lia frowned.

"No I do not drink that kind of stuff. I drink gladly a glass of milk but the honey."

"What a wimp." Lia laughed at him. "Thus you have to learn to live up a bit." Lia push him on the back and sat down again

"You really think so, I do not know if I could be like that ... Wild"

Lia sigh it was completely useless. The guy's totally unsure of everything. But suddenly, she came to an idea.

"You know what? How about we go out to the pub and make a counteraction." Lia suggested.

"What do you mean?" Bjorn asked.

"I think you should go out and get a chance in the open."

"Why should I do?"

"Go out in the middle of the night and come home at dawn and look for the keyhole." Lia said

"Well, it sounds exciting, specialty if it is about door locks so." Bjorn said happily.

"Good then come on lets go." Lia said and walked out of the room.

But Bjorn stayed suddenly at the door and all the excitement was gone.

"I do not want to spoil anything, but actually, I'm not outputs type. Can we not do something at home?" Bjorn asked nervously.

Lia thought for a while and figured out the one place they could use. When she came there and took Bjorn.

They went into a small common room and there was a whole table full of various drinks and snacks.

"What are we doing here, and what should we do first?" Bjorn question curiously.

"Well, tonight you get to drink your first beer. I think we may collect two barrels you're a beginner." Lia said and Bjorn was not a bit nervous but quite calm and expectant.

"Bring two cups, it is under the table." Bjorn find two large beakers and Lia poured beer.

"This beer is not so strong and it clears the brain." Lia toasted and both drank and Bjorn got a real surprise.

"Oh, it was not so dangerous, it was really good actually." Bjorn said happily.

"Mm, it is." Lia said, and they continued to drink the beer.

"And now we'll have a few drinks to get a little kick start." Lia said.

"Okay what should we start with?" Bjorn went to the table and looked curiously at all the drinks.

"No, no drinks are when you mix different varieties. Let me show you, you pour into this bottle and then shake it." Lia explained.

"My friends and I do stuff like this almost all the time." Lia said.

"Okay, you get to choose first bottle which you want. One tip I tend to compare my family and friends with drinks and so it becomes a good atmosphere in the drink." Lia said.

So they did. They poured lots of different drinks and Bjorn had the honor to shake it. Last poured Lia in a very strong beer and the drink became red.

"We should be careful or otherwise we can get drunk." Bjorn said while Lia tried to find smaller glass.

"There were no smaller glasses, we have to take these. But we can drink slowly" Lia said and took out the big wide glasses.

"Ready, set ..." And both drank it all and after that it began to burn in their mouths, and Lia poured pure beer in Bjorn's cup, and Lia bowed down and drank from the barrel.

"Oh saved, who set fire to bonfire? I almost burned up" Bjorn said, and drank more.

"Me too, but this was good." Lia said and patted the barrel. Drunkenness began to get started.

"Yes you get used to." Bjorn said strong out.

"You do." Lia laughed.

"Do you feel that it tickles inside the nose? It feels like ants." Bjorn said and both laughing.

"But Lia my dear friend, what is it you have around?" Bjorn issue and Lia look after around her.

"Around on what?"

"Around the nose." Bjorn said Lia tried to looked at her nose and felt after, but found nothing.

"No, I'm sorry it's the face." Bjorn said and both laughing loudly.

"How about taking another drink?" Lia issue and Bjorn agreed.

"Mr. Bear gets ready for service ready for pouring." Lia cried and talk like a general and Bjorn did as he was told and retrieve two new glasses.

"All enforceable: Poooouuuuuurrrrrrr." Bjorn said Lia shook down beer in both glasses.

"I do not understand why people have not bid on this stuff before? I mean it's good." Bjorn said, and ended with a burp. Lia nodded.

"What sit here and hide, Apricot Beer?" Bjorn picked up a bottle from the table and Lia took it from his hand

"Apricot it is so tasty and healthy. Mother has said I should eat a lot of fruit."

"Yes, but this is just juice." Lia pointed.

"Oh where's the apricot then? Bjorn wonders.

Lia looked for the fruit and turned the bottle upside down and the beer flowed down on the floor.

"It has gone away. Who in the world has peed on the floor?" Lia looked at the floor.

"My tenacious brother." Bjorn said back and both laughing loudly.

"Bear, you want some food?" Lia took out a bowl of salad.

"Would you like some grass bear?"

"Yes why not? But it looks so sad. I do not think it is fun to be grass salad in this house." Bjorn check in the bowl.

"Nah, its many things that's not funny in this house, as a princess for example." Lia pointed out and tossed the salad out through the window.

She was almost self-fall out but managed to back away and put the bowl on a small table.

Bjorn went and sat in a pile of pillows.

"Think if you were a table or a chair or a couch ... and... everything just ... I ... what, what are you doing?" Lia was sitting on the couch and watched Bjorn was moving strangely in the pile.

"I'm trying to find the balance."

"You Bear what you think would be the most boring to be of everything in this house?"

"Carpet." Bjorn responded "A carpet why a carpet?" Lia ask.

"Imagine to just lying on your stomach on the cold floor, and being walked by everyone all the time and thought about someone sits down and get someone's ass on you." Bjorn responds.

"Lia and Bjorn sat and mumbled a while until Bjorn suggested that they would dance.

Both danced together and littered the place. They played bullfight, leaping from different places and played horse.

In the end, they stopped dancing and sat on the sofa.

"Thank you, to you both." Lia thanked Bjorn and he looked for the other person.

"Which?" He asks her and looked around for the other person.

"You and you."

"But I am only one."

"You got two faces." Lia said and Bjorn felt after on his face.

"It is not surprising that you are so lonely when you have two faces. It can never be quiet at home. Why do you have it?" Lia said.

"Because I will not feel so alone."

"Why do not you invite somebody" Lia said, and Bjorn began to whine.

"What is it?"

"It's my foot." Bjorn wailed.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"I've lost one of my feet."

"Have you lost your feet?" Bjorn nodded. His feet were hidden under a blanket.

"How can I show myself to people now that I have two faces and only one foot?" Bjorn wailed even higher.

"Block all outputs nobody will leave the castle. Where did you have it last?" Lia stood up and shouted out over the whole room and asked Bjorn.

"Down there where the leg ends." Bjorn pointed down.

"Then it should be around here somewhere." Lia looked down everywhere on the floor and look.

"Here is the shoe then the foot should be nearby." Lia picked up the boot.

"Yes it should. Do you see anything?"

"No way it's quiet here I'll organize a drink." She said with a cheerful mood.

"What are you going to do with my shoe?"

"A lady always drinks out of a gentlemen's shoe. Or was it the opposite?" Lia explained.

"Not only do I get rid of the foot and now it gets wet too." Bjorn whined.

"If you do not want to, we won't."

"I do not want to."

"It is okay, it is okay, and it does not matter. You know what we should do, we go to bed instead." Lia said excited and Bjorn agreed.

"I feel really sleepy."

"You may want to go home?"

"Home? What should I do at home and do. I'm there so often." Bjorn shrugged and stood up.

"How's the foot?" Lia looked down at Bjorn's feet.

"Good, thanks."

"Is it back?"

"Yes, it seems so." He said, and both began to undress some of their clothes.

"What a strange pajama pants I can't get in my legs." Bjorn complained

"It's not the pants it's the jacket Bear." Lia said.

"I thought it was an unusual large fly."

"And now you can choose sleeping place at pleasure and my pleasure pointing straight ahead." Lia said, and she went into a small room and noticed a big bear skin rug on the floor.

"Oh the wilderness furnishings and bed on the floor and fire in the middle of the wall what luxury. But it was really what you were pale little friend." Lia told the carpet and patted the bear head.

"But you should not be sad because now you see here I come down to you." Lia said and threw the rug over her and slept.

And Bjorn had taken off his shirt and just wearing pants. He stood still, muttering a few words to himself.

"But God, how it looks, it looks like a battlefield, someone should clean up here." He stood up and looks around.

"He can certainly but now he doesn't have the energy because now he must sleep." He spoke for himself and fell straight down on the floor behind the couch.

"No, no hugs here, thanks." Lia moved the arms out on the skin and fall back asleep again.

* * *

A little later the lord and lady Trant in to the room and offered a small drink. When it came in was the surprise of clutter all over the room.

"But oh, but what it looks like. Excuse the mess here." Frigga apologized and picked away a little on the floor.

While Jai fetched a bottle of red wine sat Anne on couch. Meanwhile woke a drunken Bjorn behind the couch and watched a little bit but then fell to the floor again.

Jai took his wife's glass and Anne fixed on her hands and without both notice Bjorn came back up and took the glass from his father's hand and drank it all.

"Nah, I do not understand why you chose to join peace with these people. The whole evening was a completely bored and not even my boys had fun. Did you even know what the princess told Robb?"

"So if Robb has been yelled at by a girl that's not the end of the world." Jai said.

"Even the Queen was quite boring and the dress she was wearing." Anne complained and took the glass from Bjorn and he fell down again.

"But Jai the glass is empty." Anne pointed out.

"Huh already but then I get a new one." Jai said, and went to get more, but Anne did not understand anything. "Already what do you mean by that?" Anne frowned while Bjorn came up again and drank from his father's glass and went down again.

"Well what do you think? I hope this is a little longer then." Jai said, but Anne just frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"No nothing." Jai saw his glass and was a bit disappointed and thought that his wife had been drinking his wine too.

"Cheers then my dear?"

"Yes, yes cheers." Jai said gruffly.

"What is the matter with you? Do not you wanna toast with me?"

"Well, when given the opportunity." Jai said, and showed up the glass but Anne still did not understand "Now I do not keep up, what is it you're so pissed?" Anne asked.

"You do not keep up you evict into you like a dog."

"Do I look like a dog?" Anne shouted.

"HEY." Bjorn came up and cried out, and his parents were frightened.

"Bjorn what's the meaning of this?" Anne said, surprised "What?" Bjorn said quite groggy.

"You've been drinking."

"Well that's just the beginning." He said and chuckle.

"Bjorn, I want an explanation for this. Here, it looks like an earthquake, and you are drunk for the first time. Something must have happened?"

"Happened and happened I had little ride in the keyhole."

"What are you saying? Ride in the keyhole?" Anne said, "Yes, we were going to look for something."

"We should take him to his room and talk this through." Jai said sternly "An excellent idea, GO..." Bjorn said, and fell down on his stomach.

Then Odin and Frigga came into the room.

"Excuse me, we disturb but have you seen our daughter somewhere?" Frigga asked.

"No, unfortunately we do not know where she is, but this evening has invited so many surprises so who knows."

"What do you mean by that?" Odin asked and Anne showed the mess in the room and her drunken son who went around babbling to himself.

"What happened here?" Odin asked.

"He was like that when we arrived and my son has never been drunk, and he would never do it voluntarily. He must have been forced into this." Anne said angrily.

"What have you been doing tonight?" Odin asked.

"I have danced with the princess." Bjorn said drunk with a cheerful face.

Just then came Thor and Loki in with an angry Robb with them and had salad in his hair.

"Yes?" Odin said.

"I have never been so insulted. I took a little walk outside and suddenly somebody thru food on me." Robb said frustrated and removed salad from his hair.

"We saw him and he blames on us just because we just happened to be nearby." Thor said angry and then everyone began too in the room to quarrel and Bjorn just sat on the sofa and daydreamed.

"What a terrible sound to wake up to." Everyone turned toward the voice and someone crawled on all fours with a bear fur on itself, it was Lia.

"Have you no respect to those who have gone into hibernation?" Lia said tired and walked around on the floor and babbling.

"Here I lie and sleep, and so will you, and packs in in this way. Then you scream and say: I have never been so insulted." Lia said, nodding with bear head as if it were talking.

"Lia is it really you?" Frigga asked her daughter, and she wiggled her butt.

"Are you sure you want an answer?"

"What has happened?" Odin shouted irritated.

"Do not wake the bear who's sleeping. We take a serious meeting about it tomorrow. Now I go to sleep." Lia said and went.

"Does anyone see if she wears any trousers?" Anne said worried.

"How could I have that? He took them." Lia said sitting up and pointed at Bjorn who raised up a hand looked like he had made a victory.

"What have you been doing here?" Odin said.

"Well it is not so strange to figure out in the condition they are in." Robb said humiliated.

"Do you have permission and be here? It's private area here. Next time ..." Bjorn said to his brother, and was interrupted by his father.

"There will be no next time son."

"But next, next time then."

"There will be no more next time."

"Did you hear there will be no next time?" Bjorn told Lia that emerged from her den.

"We do not care." Lia said, and her parents were ashamed of their daughter.

"Lia what has happened?" Odin asked his daughter.

"Nothing. We had a little party and then Bjorn wanted to learn to dance." Lia said and smiled.

"Oh you did?"

"Yes, we did." Lia and Bjorn laughed together.

"No, that's enough. I do not know if I should take no more. Tomorrow we leave." Anne said firmly and Jai agreed and took their son.

"Goodbye Bjorn." Lia said.

"Bye, Lia." Bjorn said, and was pulled by his father and brother until bed and Lia were also sent to bed and she fell asleep at once.

* * *

Late the next morning Frigga came rushing into the room and Lia jumped out of bed.

"Mom, is it you."

"Yes, unfortunately. Your father and brothers are in the throne room with the family Trant and discuss peace talks."

"Yes, yes, can you give me something for my head please? But do not make so much noise"

"So you would rather that I play nurse and takes care of you?"

"No, not today."

"Lia this time you've really messed up. Can you not for once, not mismanage yourself?"

"I just wanted to help Bjorn."

"Help with what?"

"To dare to do things, he is his country's heir and one day he'll do several things each day, and then he must show up and prove himself worthy. When he came here he dared hardly speak. You should be happy that I help, mother."

"I really appreciate you want to help but you have no idea ..." Then Thor and Loki into the room.

"Mother, you cannot imagine what Lia has done." Thor said.

"I can imagine." Frigga and said crossed her arms.

"Are you listening Lia?" Loki asked.

"Whenever I want." Lia said tiresome and brothers rolled their eyes.

"Mother listen to us Lia has saved us from war." Thor said to his mother Frigga got a surprise.

"Huh?"

"Lord Jai and Lady Ella was just to explain what they thought of us and then suddenly appeared Bjorn from nowhere and takes over and says how he feels and having scolded his parents and thanked father for having such a clever princess like Lia and then felt Jai had to make his peace agreement with father, and now we have peace." Thor explained and Frigga and Lia looked at them as if it were true.

"Really? Tell me, how did his parents face out?" Lia asked with a headache.

"Shocked." Loki replied, and Lia liked that answer.

"I did not expect Bjorn had it in him. But there you see."

"But what happens now." Frigga asked.

"Father and Lord Jai write some papers while their servants packing for the trip home." Loki explained.

"How nice."

"Great. Well that ends well, as I asked nicely before you could get something for my head?" Lia whined and went back to bed.

Since that day was Bjorn more daring and talk more with people. He and Lia became good friends and kept in touch.

Bjorn went on more council meetings with his father and he asked his mother and younger brother to pull themselves more and asked his father talking to his son Robb and asked him to also join the meetings, take care of certain duties like Bjorn doing and who knows one day the seventh kingdom get a brilliant new leader and lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Valamore

It is midnight and everyone in the castle slept, all but one.

Middle of the night our a certain wolf howled.

Thor woke up from the noise and got up from bed.

"What in Asgard's name is that noise?" He said, dressed and went to his sister's room. Who else has a wolf for a pets?

On his way there he encountered Loki and looked tired and annoyed as his brother is.

"You too?" Loki asked.

"Yes, let's get this over." Thor said, and they continued to Lia's room.

When they arrived at the Lia Thor pounded angrily on the bedroom doors and Lia came out tired and looked at them.

"What is that noise?" Thor asked.

"You." Lia replied, "It's Disa she's going through some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Loki asked.

"My guess is that Disa had a bad day or she's five weeks pregnant.

At breakfast

"Lia, you have to do something about Disa, she has been on all night." Loki said.

"Don't you think I've tried? Disa has become pure beast since her desire for food increased." Lia said while picking food from the buffet.

"How and when did you find out that the animal is pregnant?"

"First of all, we already know how it happened, so we do not need to discuss more about it. Secondly, I discovered the pregnancy a week ago. She has started to thicken more than usual."

"More than usual?" Thor asked.

"She has more fur than you think."

"Lia, good you have gone up early." Frigga said and sat down at the table.

"How do you feel my daughter." Odin asked.

"I feel calm, I have made peace agreement before father." Lia said and sat down.

"Well, we know, but the flower people are very sensitive and therefore need to be very careful."

"Yes, I promise."

"When are you going to travel?" Thor asked.

"Soon after breakfast, I would advise you to stay away from Disa all day."

"We promise." Thor and Loki said in annoying tone.

After breakfast, Lia went to the council hall with her father and they quickly discussed how she would behave in front of the flower people.

Later after, she went to the gate where Heimdell watched and helped her travel to Thlora.

Lia landed just outside the palace gate.

"Who is that who has come to the gate?" A guard asked.

"I'm Princess Lia of Asgard Daughter of King Odin. I'm here for the Peace Agreement."

"Welcome your highness." The guard became nervous and opened the door to her.

Lia entered the palace and a soldier showed her the way to the throne hall and there she met the Lord who ruled Thlora.

"Princess Lia, welcome." The Lord bowed and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, let's sign the agreement." Lia said they went to a small room and discussed the peace agreement.

Then she was invited for dinner and had to borrow one bedroom for the night. In the evening, Lia went to her room, but on the way there she happened to go into the wrong room.

"Who is it? I'm sleeping." A young lady woke up angrily.

"Oh sorry, I meant no harm, I am a bit lost, I'm looking for my room."

"No one wakes me and gets away with it. You'll get ..." Lia closed the door and left, hoping that the girl did not see who Lia was and forget about this mistake.

Lia found a maid and asked for directions to the room and in the end they found it, and Lia thanked the girl and went in. Lia switched and went to bed.

The next day, Lia returned to Asgard with a signed peace agreement. Lia was wearing a green half-length dress with light green pants and brown boots.

"Hello Heimdall, is everything okay?"

"Everything is quiet here."

"How nice."

When she arrived at the palace, the first thing she did was look up her parents. She went to the throne and saw her father sitting on her throne in a very strange way, but she did not notice she was nearing her father.

"Dad, I'm home, I've got everything written. Dad, dad, do you hear me?" Lia went up to the throne and threw at Odin but he snorted.

"Dad came awake. Check me down for the balcony." She shouted dramatically but nothing.

Then she saw a bouquet of yellow flowers that lay next to Odin.

"What's this? It's for me from lady Siana. Who's that? Good looking Heimdall, the king is gone."

Lia brought the flowers and went to look for help. Then she saw her mother.

"Oh Mom, how good I found you, we have a big problem."

"Valamore." Frigga said and fell deeply and Lia caught her in her arms.

"What happens?" Lia screamed.

Then came Sif running into the room. "What's happening, why are you yelling?"

"My parents have fallen asleep and it's because of these flowers. What should I do."

"Take it easy, we'll fix this."

"How?" Lia asked and laid down her mother on the floor and threw away the flowers.

"First, we must get away before the sleep reaches you." Sif took Lia's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Suddenly the flowers began to take root in the floor.

"Stay here and do not go near the flowers." Sif said.

"Where are you going?" Lia asked.

"I must warn your brothers and find the other warriors." Sif said and ran away.

"But I do not just want to stand still and do nothing. I have to go to the library and find a solution."

She ran to the library and was looking for a solution.

"Mother mentioned Valamore. Let's see. Here is it. Valamore is a flower that affects deep sleep.

People usually resist this, but if you touch or smell the smell it sends you can end up in deep sleep forever. People are rarely affected, they become drowsy and slowly they fall asleep. So good but how do I know if I'm not affected? " Lia said with a yawn.

"Yes, it proves that I'm affected. I wonder if Thor and Loki are immune." Lia said and went to the door but could not open it.

She used magic to get to the other side. Then she saw that the flowers had grown. It had grown around, ceilings, walls and floors and the roots were giant hardy.

"Thor, Loki." Lia shouted at his brothers until she came to the throne again and saw her brothers sleeping on the floor and next to them stood Sif and the three warriors. It had plant roots around their feet.

"Lia, we have big problems. The whole palace is in flowers." Sif said.

"We have to make sure the flower does not grow to the city. I have to go to the library again, stay here." Lia said and ran away.

"Where are we going?" Volstagg said and shook his head.

Lia searched for more answers about the flower and read that if you have fallen deeply from the Valamore flower it will suck all the nutrition from the bodies and then they will rot.

Lia hurried and created a gold ball and sent it to the throne hall, and from there came the gold dust that rained down on her parents and brothers, and they began to move and play or dance with each other.

They were in dream state. Sif and the others did not understand what went on. Then Lia came back.

"Lia what's going on here?" Fandral asked.

"I cannot explain I have to get rid of all the flowers before we rotate here."

"What?" Everyone said, and Lia sent out an even bigger gold ball all over the palace so everyone began to move. If they were not chained of flowers.

Lia provided garden tools and began to scratch everything.

"Unbelievable. I'm tired and I'm the only one who can do all the work. Stupid lady Siana." Lia said.

Lia pulled out all the reds and flowers, the flower was very strong. She often fell down, and sometimes stood in the way her family and destroyed by all the utensils from her and destroyed all the piles she had done, and when Lia would burn pile was always her brothers near and wanted to play with fire. She had to shoo them away all the time. Frigga jumped and danced around the room, but sometimes she behaved like a child and wanted to braid Lia's hair. Odin just sat and cried on Thor and Loki and sometimes he jumped in piles.

Surely it was hard but necessary that they moved.

It took all night, but she managed to remove or burn all the flowers and all were safe. Sif and the others were loose from the ranks and all guards and others.

"Have I beat you Siana. I won." Lia said but suddenly Valamore's flowers came back.  
Lia started laughing hysterically. She was completely over.

"Lia, Lia, I'm Sif. Are you ok?"

"Sif hello." Lia fell down to the floor in laughter.

"Poor thing, she must be exhausted to save us all." Volstagg said.

"Clearly, it did not work. Everything came back and it's growing fast. What should we do?"

"We bring Lia and go to a safer place, we go to the library." Sif said, taking Lia's hand, and Lia followed and laughed.

Everyone except Lia who had fallen asleep searched among the books that Lia had found.

"There is nothing that can save us. There is nothing in the book. What should we do?" Everybody argued until Lia woke up.

"Snow."

"Sorry?" Fandral asked.

"Snow should remove Valamore. Everything dies in the winter." Lia said and created em big snowball and sent a cold winter all over Asgard.

Lia's family woke up confused and wondered why there were flowers and everywhere and why it snowed indoors.

Slowly with sure the rotten flowers and everything was easy to remove.

The royal family remained in the throne hall and all four warriors came in with Lia in the arms of Volstagg.

"My daughter, how is she?" Frigga said.

"She's fine, just exhausted," she said.

"What a night. She has harvested around the palace and rescued us from decay." Sif said.

"Was it she who covered the palace with snow?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"What a good girl she deserves a big reward." Frigga said, trolling a bed to Lia and Volstagg let her down carefully.

"And I've found the peace treaty and I'll have a chat with the prince of Thora and find out what happened over there." Odin said.

The next morning, Lia woke up with company of her wolf Disa. Lia smiled and patted her animal, and Disa licked Lia's cheek.

Then she went to the dining room and there was her family.

"Lia how are you my girl." Frigga went forward hugging his daughter and Lia hugging back with a smile.

"I'm glad that you made it and you're yours again." Lia and got a flashback from her family's behavior from yesterday.

"We are and everything is thanks to you." Odin said.

"Father has talked to the prince and the one behind this was the work of his sister. She is very spoiled and she became angry because she was awakened from her beauty, she will be punished." Loki said.

"Angry? She sounded like Disa, as she chases hare. I just went to the wrong room, and if they had been good and was able to show me the way, this would never have happened." Lia said.

"But now it's over and we can breathe again. And we have a reward for you Lia." Frigga said.

Lia's reward was that she got free for seven days and had to do just what she wanted.

Lia packed a food bag and took her wolf to the stable and saddled Fjalar and rode away to the beautiful valleys that were on Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The home of flowers

One week has passed and Lia's leave is over. Meanwhile, Frigga and Odin have arranged and planned for homework for their daughter. Lia is the goddess of good and evil, and should be able to communicate with people and everything around Mother Nature.

Lia's parents thought she did a good job of saving her people and the whole planet by removing the Valamore flower. But in other planets, Mother Nature has her own voice and life.

Therefore, Lia able to teach how to deal with plants and all living things around her.

Frigga has brought different plants from fifteen different planets and brought about seventy eight plants. Lia has worked and studied and has been tasked with studying, talking and making drinks of these planets.

But not everyone appreciates all this.

"Seriously. Now that's enough, we cannot take it anymore." Thor said.

"With what?" I have a degree in the end of the week and you two promised me to help me with some things."

It has been five days and it has already been a problem. Because Thor and Loki had nothing to do, Frigga asked them to help her with some things.

"You say that. You and mother have not talked about anything else. I cannot have all the plants in my room." Thor said.

"You do not have all the plants. Most plants are in my workroom." Lia said.

"Why did you say yes to this? You do not even like mother's ideas."

"Because you know as much as I did not have a choice. Believe me The Valamore flower was hard like wood and it was not possible to remove that flower."

"Yes, I know you've said that."

"Tell me what is it that is so tiring?"

"Come on, I'll show you sister." They went to Thor's room. Thor opened the doors and told.

"At first you asked me to have some plants on my balcony because it needed a lot of sunshine, but then I discover that you spread a butterfly flower without my permission." Thor explaining.

"The butterfly flower lives on the reflective light and your mirror is big enough, and you do not use your mirror very much."

"What do you call this then?"

"What do you mean?"

"They rot in my drawers and in my wardrobe, and they try my clothes. They cannot even put on the clothes properly. It's completely destroyed and in pieces.

"It has human blood in itself, what had you expected and it's just flowers. You can get new clothes today, you're a prince. Loki has not complained at all." Lia said and went to her second brother.

She knocked on Loki's doors and waited for a reply, but nothing. She went into the room and he was not around.

But she saw that some ranks had grown out of Loki's wardrobe and got a horrible thought that something had happened.

Lia had also laid out some plants in Loki's room, but not as big and lively as she had put in Thor's room.

Lia opened the wardrobe door and Loki stood in chains in the wardrobe and looked angry.

Lia tickled the roots and the ranks released Loki.

"At last. I was just getting dressed when this thing took hold of me."

"Is everything okay?"

"It depends. What was the kind of plant you have given me?"

"It was a Giant arm cryaxis." It was a carnivorous plant that strangled to death their prey.

"Excuse me? Do you want to play with death? On your brother?"

"Forgive me, but I had no desire to have it in my room and did not place in the study. In addition, it has not grown up yet and belly has not grown up yet."

"It does not matter. I could have been killed. What were you thinking?"

"Look, Loki does not like your toys either."

"It's okay, even if the mother asked you to support me so I knew you were going to whine sooner or later. And it took at least five days."

"Did you go with Mom's suggestion and let us be tormented for five days?" Loki said.

"Yes." Lia laughed and the brothers got angry. Stop being angry, I will move down to the Water Valley and study. You do not have to worry anymore."

"Why are you going to go there?" Thor asked.

"I'm going to make an immortality drink and it can only be done down there." The brothers tease their sister.

"An immortality drink is completely impossible to do. As everyone says, nobody can do it right." Loki said.

"Really? So who were those who make that drink from the first time?" Lia said with a smile and went out of the room, went to hers.

Lia is also tired of flowers, but she promised her mother to do all this for a week and there were two days more, it's just to stand out.

Lia packed some things and then she used to use magic to carry her bags and the tent down to the water valley.

When Lia arrived, she camped and set up her tent, table and chair and picked up some other things.

She brought out her books and read. There was a kind of small flower that grows in water valley, a näljablomma. It says that you can make an immortality drink out of just that flower. It's a complicated recipe and if you fail it can be a lethal dose.

There is a test and if you throw in the blue petals of näljablomman and it turns into yellow then you have succeeded. But if you fail, the petals will burn.

Lia read that the flower grows in near water holes, and if one is able to drink, you have to take with the roots, fresh and whole.

Then Lia came up with an idea. Some research she had done has been very beneficial, and two days ago, she created a drink that can acquire up petals from the ground around the flower, and it will be easier to dig it up.

Lia brought tools and started walking.

It has been two hours and Lia has not found anything. But she has found water, which means it cannot be far left for the flower.

"Is it worth the effort to look so long?" She said to herself and suddenly she silenced herself and hid among the water.

There were a couple of water nymphs in the water. They danced among the nebulae and she admired them.

Suddenly Lia lost the balance and fell into the water. The nymphs were afraid and flew away.

"No wait." Nymphs waited. "I want nothing bad, I'm a friend and I would love to have your help." Lia asked to be shown to the waterhole and it was a lovely place.

Then she discovered something in the water below the water lily leaves. A miniature city. The nymphs had built huts together made of strong leaves.

These nymphs cannot talk like normal people, but talking some kind of water language and it sounds like they whisper to each other.

One of the nymphs came to Lia and said that she regretted that their home was too small for Lia.

"It's alright, but thanks for the hospitality. Your Queen wants to see me? I will be happy to meet her."

Lia followed by nymphs and they arrived at a small throne room was built inside a tree and decorated with green and flowers, and there were lots of nymphs who sat with the Queen.

The Queen welcomed Lia to their home and said they do not get so often visits by people.

"Thank you for your warm welcome Your Highness. My mother used to tell me stories about you when I was a little girl. Children love to hear about you, so it is hard for me to believe that you rarely get a visit from us."  
Queen said that they keep a low profile to protect themselves from enemies and start to feel depressed.

"How is it Your Highness? Do you have problems?"

The queen told of a monster on an island. She pointed out the island that was on the lake. Lia saw the island and saw that trees grew around it.

The queen told me that the terrible best threatens her people every day. And they cannot move from there because on the island there grows a plant called Denilla and grows on just that island. With that leaves they make their houses under the water, and the only edible for them. Sometimes an intermittent can fly to the island and try to pick a leaf. Then someone cried and told me that one of them flew away and never came back.

"I'm so sorry for your sake. But do you know what?" I Lia the princess of Asgard will help you. I promise I'll make sure the monster disappears for good. "

The queen and her people were so grateful and wishing her luck.

Lia used magic to go on water. Half way there she could feel vibrations from the island. Suddenly there was a shadow rising from the depths of the water.

Lia jumped off and then a giant arm swung up and down. Lia was going to attack but was hit and fell into the water.

She ended up deep into the water and behind her she did not notice that a big head with a long neck looked out. It then went into its cave again and Lia swam up to the surface.

Lia came to the outskirts of the island and decided to climb the trees and jumped down from the trees.

Lia looked up and took a good look and saw that it grew clumpy trees and assumed that it was a red-tree tree.

As she walked, she realized that the trees grew around in a spiral. At the palace she'd read if the trees had a leader. But no one has managed to get information about it.

On the way she began to become increasingly tired and tired and was almost falling down. Then she realized that there might be sleep in the air.

Lia beat herself to wake up and it helped. Then she created an air bubble around her. The air became better and Lia continued to move on.

So far, she has not seen any monster. She notices that it is very quiet, very quiet. Almost as the nature it has been silenced.

At last she reached the center of the island and saw a lot of birds sleeping.

Then she saw a large wide red tree with a gap and big yellow eyes with red-eyed whites. It looked crazy at her.

Then Lia discovered a nymph who lay asleep among the birds. Lia went to the nymph so the bubble came over her and the nymph woke up.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll take you home."

The nymph thanked her and said she knew Lia was coming.

"How did you know I should come here?"

The nymph told her that when she slept she was in touch with the outside world. She saw Lia come. Suddenly the island started shaking.

"Is it the monster that comes? What do you mean the monster is here?" Lia questionably asked and nymphet explained. The nymph reminded her that she had contact with the world and she found out the truth.

Nymph told that this particular island is a sleeping turtle sleepwalking and it is thanks to the leadership tree.

So it's the red tree sends out sleeping gas, and this turtle has certainly been sleeping for years. They have to wake him up and then they have to remove the leader's tree.

"You must help to remove the tree." The nymph promised to help.

Lia came on an idea to use one of her drinks. Thanks to a pink poisonous flower called Holores and its nectar, acid is in it and Lia has created a drink that removes weeds.

Lia picked up the bottle and poured the drink on the tree. But the leader attacked with his branches and could not come close.

Then she got an idea.

"You can pour the drink on the roots of the tree while I distract it." The nymph took the bottle and Lia threw the gold ball on the tree.

The nymph managed to escape the branches and poured the drink on the roots and slowly but surely the tree began to rot and dry out. After the tree solidified, Lia used magic to turn the tree into dust.

The tree was gone, they released the nightmare of the turtle. The air was clean again and the birds have woken up and fly away.

But Lia could hear a much higher sound. The sound of nature that wakes up.

Lia and the little nymph returned to the nymph's city, and when they saw Lia with the stray nymph, they welcomed both and several arrived and hugged the missing nymph.

The Queen thanked Lia for her help and took home their family member. Then I saw all the turtle went away and swam his way out of the valley.

"But how is it going for you now? Your food grows only on the turtle's shell."

The queen said that before the turtle left, the nymph's got to pick as many leaves as they wanted from it, so that they would be fine for a while.

But the problem was much bigger. The nymphs have tried to grow Denilla in their city but Mother Nature is the one who decides and has chosen not to confirm the plant.

Then Lia thought and cleared her petal drink.

"This will give you what you need. Look at it this Your Highness."

Lia poured some drops over the Denilla leaf in the water and the whole lake was grown with Denilla leaf. Everyone was happy and dancing around Lia and she smiled to them. "

The Queen asked what she could give in return and Lia asked for a Näljablomma. The nymph's provided one with roots and everything.

Lia thanked for their kindness and went off to her camp.

Now she can cook the immortality drink and poured into all the ingredients and saved the petals. The moment of truth she poured into the blue petals and looked. And it became yellow, she succeeded.

The drink smelled like pear. She noted it in her study book.

It was time to go home and Lia packed her things and returned to the palace.

It was noon and Lia asked the guards to take her stuff to her room and proceeded to the dining room.

In the dining room her brothers sat at the dinner table and ate.

"Hello."

Hi. We thought you'd stay in the valley. "Loki said.

"Or got lost." Thor said.

"Great fun. By the way, I've had it right successful in the valley.

"Have you hunted butterfly like you did when you were little?" Thor said, and Lia gave him a look.

"Do not tease each other now children. How are you? Lia, did you do well in the water valley?"

"Yes, I had and guess what I have succeeded."

"What?" Frigga asked

"I have managed to make an immortality drink."

"Impossible." Odin said.

"Prove it." Loki said, and Lia looked around and saw some whistled flowers on a table and tested them.

"See here." Lia poured some drops into the water in the vase and in a few seconds the flowers bloom again in great shine again.

"Good job my daughter. I'm so proud of you." Odin and Frigga said gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, and Lia wiped it away.

Thor and Loki became a little jealous of their sister but they pretended that they were not.

But the point of this lesson was that Lia would learn to understand Mother Nature and its knowledge and what one can create without using magic. And to see that mother nature can sometimes become corrupt in many ways.

But there was one thing that Lia had left to do and that was to give her brothers a lesson.

The next morning, Lia went up early and preached a surprise to them.

Thor's and Loki's rooms are located close to each other and they meet in a corridor and then go to the dining room together and above them there is a balcony and Lia are ready to let a bag of horse manure mix with water.

The brothers entered the corridor as always and Lia tried to be quiet as just that. Then she released the bag and it landed dot on the princes.

Both princes shouted and complained and Lia laughed loudly. They saw her and became angry.

"Come down here immediately, you owe us an apology." The brothers said, and Lia just smiled big and did not listen.

"We tell mother and father." Thor said, and Lia just poured more manure on them and then went away. She knows that she will be punished, but her parents punish does not prevent her to annoy her brothers.

If Loki is allowed to play with people and she can do it to. That so Lia thinks.


End file.
